gunnerkrig court the 52 multiverse
by FrolexD
Summary: what if Gunnerkrigg Court wasn't the only world...,?


Gunnerkrigg court and the 52 multiverse

chapter 1: the beginning

it was a depressing day at the court. after the bloody events and the grudge against coyote, all was for the better though.

kat was nerding with annie who disn't understand. "and then, he made like crontab -w insteed of crontab -e, what a loser im glad i dumped him. he doesnt even like penguins who are good birds." "yes, kat, i like penguins but i wouldn't want to caress them." "you have got to try with a gentoo first, then go to a superior one, like a pigeon."

suddenly, the skies falled before them, it became grey with at first slight thunder, then a big one.

"we have to take cover!"

they took cover then looked. they saw things were falling at an impressive speed as if it was transluminic. annie kept being calm.

"we have to protect the court, i know exactly who can help. and no it's not coyote."

they went to kat's house, which was to their right, and asked her mom to protect the court. "why yes i can, but why would i? am i not evil? hahaha just kidding. i remember the promise and will help."

but it was too late and caracters were falling from the sky. they saw rorshcahc, chiyochan and there was 50 other but they didnt recognise them... for the time being

NOTE: I DID NOT CREATE THEM RORSHAC IS COPYRIGHT GRANT MORISSON AND CHIYO CHAN COPYRIGHT YOTSUBA

chapter 2: the encounter

kat and annie were beautiful so they were attracting everyone but specificaly two caracters. rorcshask and chiyochan.

"hello" said chiyo_chan in her shy voice, "shut up or i'll break your fingers" replied rorshak.

"stop being mean", said kat, "we have to work together to retablir the multiverse or else there will be consequences."

alright said rorshak, but quick or i'll break your fingers. "we have a deal."

kat made a device which made them go to the center of the sky, where everything was happenning. chiyo chan asked her if it was safe, because she wanted to return to her place to see osaka again. (note:osaka chiyochan is my favorite couple!!! and no i am not a pervet its just natural!)

in the center, they saw all the facets of the multiverse. they counted 52. annie said 52 was a magical number because it is the number of the multiverses all around the world.

"alright so now what do we do" said kat. annie said "it's only a matter of time, do you know about hypercube, at the end it's all a matter of time so we have to wait." kat replied "but hypercubes are not 52! how will we know!" and annie said "if you trust the friendship then you can trust in me" "i trust in me who trust in you."

meanwhile, at the court :

all the professors were reunited to discuss the matter. because of course, it wasn't only about kat and annie and the 52 beings.

"this is not lightly matter. maybe we will have to bring the robot again."

"you fool ! the last time you know what hapened! there was blood and the court's history was ridden with it!"

"but there will be blood if we don't do it. activate the robot."

they activated it and in a flash, it was. but unfortunetly everyone was figting and destroyed it quickly.

"we have no other solution. lets call coyote." "coyote is the devil now! i leave!" "remember when coyote was good? he was the superior being at the time but then SAM-HOT* punished him and he is tame."

*see gunnerkrigg court: the database of magical: chaptor 3: the database of magical

"then it is decided. coyote will be with us or will be no more."

they went to the forest where there was remain of previus fight.

"coyote, now that you are tame, we command you to close the multiverse."

"i am tame but still i am too clever for you! why dont you go ask a real person! like a medium!"

then there were ashamed because they knew medium are too weak.

"but i will give you that! because of the fight there is no more wasabi peas in the forest and i need them to sustein myself. lets see what i can find in the multiverse."

and so they went on adventures

chapter 3 the other adventures

rorshak didn't like chiyochan at first, but then the bond of friendship was begining to do.

"i can tell you miss your friends" said rorshak "i dont have many friends but i miss them too. and i know exactly what you mean." he said while leaving his right hand for no reason. chiyo chan thunk it was something she already seen.

then batman showed up.

"this is thougher than everything else but if we let us get it on then we can do it" said batman. they agreed, so batman threwed his bataang or bat boomeraang and went inside the core of the multiverse.

once inside batman said "rorshak stop breaking my fingers" because he was knon for it. chiyo chan said she wasnt afraid but she is just trying to overcome her greatest fear not being with osaka. then a ring was visible and said "chiyo chan of space 1234 you can overcome great fear and you are now a green lantern"

"cool", said chiyo chan, "this can only help us! let us get it on!"

meanwhile at the court, antimoni and katrina were working on the biggest device they ever done. they applied the teaching of kat mother and made one part eteric and one part metallic. they didnt know what it was doing yet but they were confident.

"kat i like what your doing but do you think it will be good." said kat.

"do not worry, as my intelligence will save us all. remember the trust."

the teachers and coyote went to them and said "we have to join force even if you don't like me. or else, the doom."even it it was hard they agreed and made an bigger device. it was now like a laddr and a babel together.

they went on the ladder to find everyon including alita and superman and alita was winning.

"excuse me dear sir but were can we find the other people?" she cut coyote head but it was regenereting.

"haha now answer me."

"i saw them where no one was before in the core of the multiverse."

they went right into it, and couldnt believe their eyes. the bad guy which was before all of it... was in fact...

ysemgrin!!

"what are you doing here and why are you not in fatc a tree!"

"i was fed up by you and opened the whole multiverse to find allies. it wa s volutaryly though.

and behind and front of him was doom, darkceid and sinister. sinister see chiyochan and said "you are green, but do you like yellow" "no! go away from me sinister!" said chiyo chan. at which point kat frapped him and said "i am not afraid of you and will fight you if necessary" at which point the ring of chiyochan said "someone else sure can overcome great fear around here, kat of space 1235 you are now green lantern." they all said their ralliement phrase which was let us get it on, and they fighted the most epic fight for the being of the whole multiverse.

chapter 4 the god...s

ysemgrin said "do you remember the god device? i retro enginered and now they are WITH MEEEEEEE"

in a dramatic pose, they heard a music SHUUGYOU CHAIMU MADE MATENAI* *note: it means "we can't wait for the final bell"

kat recognised it and recognised everything. SAM-HOT god of this space and the database of magical, was here with something else. but kat knew.

"it can't be! i thought!"

"yes. i was not dead. my name is nairolf* and i was ghost for little time, but now i am reborn as a god, i am XELK god of multiverse!!"

*see fanfic

ysemgrin was recoming tree because weakened by all the power. he said "help me quick to overcome the infidels" but they said "no, ysemgrin, don't you understand, the only infidel all along here is you. this fight has now come to an end... because you summon us"

in a flash the 52 beign held the final blow and it was over. rorshak huged veryone and stoped breaking fingers for the moment.

the end

or is it


End file.
